Juguemos con helado
by Didi-nyan
Summary: Todo el grupo,ha quedado para ensayar,luego resulta que solo dos de ellos han podido ir para entretenerse,uno ofrece jugar a juegos de mesa,pero el otro prefiere comerse un helado.YAoi.IchinosexOtoya


Todos habían quedado, otoya fue el primero en llegar, él es muy puntual. Mientras esperaba se puso a tararear una canción. Alguien le tocó por la espalda, al girarse, vio que era tokiya, este le explico que ninguno iba a venir.¿Ninguno como es posible que ninguno podía venir?.Dijo que no sabia las razones:

-Me llamo Haru,y me lo dijo.

-¿Pero Nadie?-dijo un poco alterado, puede que estuviera molesto por a ver esperado.

-Tranquilo,yo si estoy aquí-dijo sonriendo, eso hizo sonreír a Otoya.

-Vayamos a nuestra habitación, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-le ayudó a levantarse .

-Gracias-al levantarse se limpio el pantalón.

Llegaron a la habitación ,tokiya cogió un libro, pero este no se podía concentrar, ya que Otoya se puso a tocar la guitarra.

-Oye,por que hacemos algo juntos.

-¿Algo como que?-dejo de tocar la guitarra para poder escuchar bien .Tokiya saco juegos de mesa de un armario. se sentó en el suelo, otoya también se sentó.

-Es que yo no soy bueno en los juegos de mesa-parecía un poco triste.

-No pasa nada, yo te puedo enseñar,o ¿te apetece hacer otra cosa?

-No, da igual, si tu quieres jugar-sonrío ,y se puso a buscar entre cajas de juegos de mesa.

Encontraron un ajedrez, tokiya quería jugar, pero otoya prefería empezar por algo mas fácil. Encontraron unas tres en raya ,era perfecto, no creo que ese juego fuera tan difícil, así que lo eligieron.

Jugaron varias veces, tokiya era muy bueno, otoya tenia razón era pésimo en los juegos.

-¿Quieres que lo dejemos?-preguntó ,aunque estaba cansado, lo dijo muy alegremente.

-¡No!¡Quiero ganar!-puede que hasta que no gane una partida, no deje el juego. Asi que Tokiya intento perder,le costo un poco, pero al final hizo que,ganara.

-Bien-se puso a dar saltos de alegría ,Tokiya aprovecho para coger una bebida de una mini nevera que tenían, Otoya paro de dar saltos,y vio un helado ,al fondo de la nevera, cuando tokiya lo iba a cerrar,otoya puso la mano para impedirlo, y cogió el helado,era de vainilla, cerró la mini nevera cogió una cuchara, y se puso a comer sentado en su cama:

-Nadie te ha dado permiso para coger ese helado-

-Estaba en la mini nevera es de los dos-tenia la boca llena de helado.

-Entonces si es de los dos ,dame un poco-cogió otra cuchara se sentó al lado de ,y comió un poquito.

-Esta delicioso-otoya se había comido casi la mitad ,no tenia pensado compartir, tokiya vio que este tenia en su rostro helado, se veía delicioso, tanto que este no dudo, en agarrar a su compañero, y lamerle, para quitarle el helado.Él otro se quedo sorprendido mirándole, mientras este saboreaba, y se relamía.

-Lo siento no he podido resistirme-

-Ya lo he visto-abrazo el helado, para impedir que tokiya cogiera mas. parecía un niño protegiendo su juguete favorito.

-No vas a compartir-se acercó ,le empujó ,y se hizo con el helado.

-Ahora es mío-cogió un poco de helado con el dedo y se lo puso en la boca-Juguemos con helado-propusó

-No, gracias, creo que ya nos hemos divertido-eso no impendió que Tokiya, volviera a coger un poco del helado, y que se lo extendiera por los labios a Otoya. Le agarró la barbilla y le beso, moviendo la lengua, en el interior de la boca, del otro chico, lamiendo de vez en cuando los labios, en los que el helado estaba extendido. Él sentía las manos frías y húmedas del otro , de tocar el helado, cuando se separó ,los dos cogieron aire.

-Te deseo Otoya-no sabia como responder el otro, su compañero de habitación se le había declarado. No tenia palabras, toco el rostro de su compañero ¿Qué estaba pasando?.Le paso los dedos a tokiya por encima de los labios, y empezó a darle besos , y a no pudo resistirse, y se lanzo a él, como un tigre hambriento. Y siguió besándole esta vez el cuello, llamaron a la puerta, era haru .

-Chicos estáis ahí.

-Si-Otoya intentó hablar normal,pero a veces le salía una voz un poco atrevida.

-¿Esta Tokiya contigo?-que respondería, Tokiya dejó de besarle y respondió.

-Si estoy, estamos jugando un poco con helado-

-¿El que?-

-Dice que estamos jugando con dados, y que necesitamos concentración-

-Vale, ya me voy.

Menos mal, aunque la verdad, eso de que estaban jugando con helado ,no se como lo pensaría Haru. Aliviado, otoya se levantó ,y se colocó la ropa.

-¿Te gusta?¿Te gusta Haru verdad?-

-¡Que!No me gusta es solo una buena amiga-

-Claro, eso dice todo el mundo cuando se le a descubierto

-Te lo prometo, no me gusta, yo estoy enamorado de otra persona.

-¿De quien?-

-De ti ,está claro-alterado señaló a Tokiya.

-Y por que me has intentado apartar al besarte.

-Pues..como crees que se siente uno cuando, la persona de la que esta enamorada, se le declara, y se lanza encima.

-Pues no lo se, por que yo he sido el que se declara, no, el que su enamorado se le ha declarado y se le ha lanzado encima-se acercó y abrazo a Otoya, que estaba apunto de llorar

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Y yo que se, es que mis ojos son independientes-

-Te quiero-abrazados en la habitación, él tira en su cama a Otoya,en este caso es este el que empieza a besar al otro.Y se siguieron abrazando.

Al otro lado de la puerta,se veía la oreja de Natsuki pegada a ella.

-¡Que bonito!¡Que adorable!Aunque no me hayan podido arreglar la televisión, sigo teniendo entretenimiento.


End file.
